


The Runaways

by MarvelousMusings



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Motorcycles, Not Canon Compliant, also i just wanted to write about the two of them escaping on a motorcycle and it became this, also there's just like...the tiniest bit of shippy stuff in here because i live and die by a ship, sam wilson really wants dumplings, shuri and bucky are inducted into the avengers, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousMusings/pseuds/MarvelousMusings
Summary: A new three-month training program is put into place to vet potential new Avengers. Bucky and Shuri have made it to the end, but the final task proves itself more dangerous than they'd anticipated.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	The Runaways

**Author's Note:**

> I have genuinely never written action before, so I wanted to give it a go. Also...I just really wanted a reason to write Shuri and Bucky escaping on a motorcycle together, so...this is that. It might not be excellent, but I'm also not mad at it. Entirely unbeta-ed, but I will definitely be back to edit later.
> 
> As always leave a comment and kudos. They feed the writer brain! <3

“So here’s the run-down,” Sharon said, pacing in front of the new recruits with documents in hand, “We have a biological weapon in the hands of a known domestic terrorist group. They call themselves the Achilles Guild. Your job will be to extricate the bio-weapon and return it to our labs.

“It could prove dangerous. Along with trained tactical forces, they have access to dozens of weaponized drones to our knowledge, possibly more. They could turn Manhattan into a war zone in a matter of minutes. I expect you  _ all  _ out before it gets to that point. You will be departing from the pad in exactly half an hour. I will be anticipating a full report from Sam, who’ll be serving as your team lead, upon your return to base.”

“ Are you going to mention what this biological weapon is that we’re supposed to be looking for?” Shuri asked, her arms folded over her chest. It endlessly amused the others; she was the only one who’d talk to Sharon Carter – the director of recruitment – in such a way. Bucky had to hide his face behind his hands as he fought to keep from laughing out loud.

“ That’s classified information and certainly of no concern to you at the present time,” Sharon replied, taken aback by the challenge, “The objective of this mission is to retrieve the article and deliver it to our labs for evaluation and relocation.”

“ Due respect,” Shuri continued as Bucky and Sam watched on in stunned, yet entertained disbelief, “but I don’t think it’s wise to be sending us after a biological weapon without first telling us what it is or what steps we should be taking in its handling.”

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Sharon pressed her palms into the top of the desk, “The biological weapon...is believed to be a highly contagious strain of the Ebola virus. If the vial is opened, it could infect all of Manhattan in minutes, the United States in an hour, and the entire world by the next morning. Handle it with care and deliver it to us as quickly as possible. If you don’t think you’re up for it, we’ve got a backlog of others just waiting for the opportunity-”

“ _ Oh  _ no; she’s ready. And more than capable,” Sam interjected, “Come on, Sharon. If we hurry this up we’ll be able to be in and out before it’s dark out. Where are we supposed to be looking?”

“ Our latest intelligence has it located in Midtown, one the third floor above Signature Bank. I’ll leave it up to the three of you to determine exactly  _ how  _ you intend to infiltrate and extricate, but I do expect it to be quick and as efficient as possible.”

“ Good,” Shuri clasped her hands together, pushing herself to her feet, “Right, then. Shall we?”

As Bucky and Shuri made their way out to prepare for the mission, Sharon reached out a hand, stopping Sam before he could follow, “What?” he asked, turning back to her, his tone hushed.

“ Keep things in hand, Cap,” she whispered in return, “Keep an eye on Shuri and Barnes. She’s too new to be this cocky. And you and I both know that he’d throw himself in front of a bus to keep her safe. It’s a bad combination. I don’t know why the director was so insistent that  _ this _ be the final test for the both of them, but...he was, so...just make sure they keep their heads on straight.”

“ We wouldn’t have kept them around for this long if we didn’t think they were up for it, Sharon. Trust me. They will do  _ fine, _ ” he assured her, before tearing off after the other two toward the locker rooms.

*

“Sugar, what happened to keeping a low profile?” Bucky asked, cornering her as she suited up, “I thought we agreed we were going to keep our heads down and mouths shut until we were free and clear.”

“That  _ was  _ the plan,” she agreed, pulling on a long-sleeved black tunic, one she’d been getting used to since the beginning of her training, “But that was before out leadership proved themselves to be utterly clueless in regards to deadly chemical compounds. I couldn’t  _ not  _ say something.”

“I know; you’re right, but...couldn’t you say it...nicer?”

She whirled around on him then, putting an accusatory finger in his face, “I am  _ nice, _ ” she glowered, before her face dropped and she let out a sigh, “I’m sorry,” Shuri conceded, “It’s just…been a long few months. I’m ready to be  _ out  _ there.”

“This is it,” he assured her, wrapping an arm around her waist as she leaned into his side, “This is the last hurdle and then we’re in. We’ve just got to keep cool heads for a couple more hours. Get the vial and then we’re in.”

“You’re right,” Shuri nodded through a deep breath, “We’re almost there.”

“ I’m proud of you, Sugar,” Bucky said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, before pulling back with a smile, “You  _ better  _ make good choices out there today.”

Finally, a smile spread across her face to match, “You too.”

“ Come on, lovebirds. Chop, chop!” Sam barked through a shit-eating grin, “You’ll have time for all that later. Get you stuff and get on the plane.”

*

Once they were into the swing of things, Bucky and Shuri had relaxed noticeably. They were in their element. Sam stood in a shaded alleyway directly next door to the Signature Bank, eyes pitched to the sky, while Bucky and Shuri stood on a rooftop on the opposite side of the street, scanning for any incoming militiamen or drones.

“ Any thoughts on where we’re going for food after this?” Sam’s voice murmured over the coms, causing Shuri to snicker into her palm, “Chinese sounds good. Haven’t had decent dumplings in a while-”

Bucky rolled his eyes as Shuri cackled against his shoulder once again, “Can we just...focus, please?” he called into the air surrounding them.

“ Relax,” Shuri laughed, letting her head rest on Bucky’s shoulder as they looked out over the New York skyline.

“ Listen to your girl, Barnes. It’s an easy get; pull that stick out of your ass.”

Bucky was about to retort, but Shuri beat him to it, “You know, dumplings sound perfect, actually. I’ll see if I can’t find a place-”

“ Wait,” he called in reply, “You’ve got incoming. Four floors below, heading right for you.”

“ Thanks, Sam. Let us know when the payload had been acquired,” Shuri said, her smile dropping just as quickly as it had come as she cocked her gauntlets in time with Bucky’s gun.

“ Let’s get it done.”

A moment later, the stairwell door flew open and guns were blazing. Out of the corner of her eye, Shuri could just make out a tiny red mark following Bucky as he battled. Her brain went to the obvious immediately. Snipers.  _ No.  _ The drones _.  _ They were everywhere, little red points coming at them from all directions. There were limited options, but she saw on opening, a one-second break before the drones fired on their targets.

Taking one final shot at the assailant directly in front of her, she grabbed the back of Bucky’s tactical gear, heaving him off the side of the building. They were suspended in time for only a moment before bright red wings overtook the lamplight and they hit the ground with a heavy  _ thud.  _ “This suit was not designed to carry  _ three damn people,”  _ a panting Sam glowered as he righted himself.

“ Eyes up!” Bucky bellowed as he aimed for the rooftops where many of their opponents remained.

Outnumbered thoroughly and without the vial in sight, Sam called over to Shuri, “You think it might be time to try that new party trick of yours?”

“ I don’t know if I’d call it a  _ party trick- _ ”

“ Please stop arguing the semantics of whatever it is you’re talking about and  _ just do it, _ ” Bucky shouted over the heavy fire.

“ _ Right!  _ Right - sorry. If we’re going to take it out for a spin, you’d better watch my six, Cap,” Shuri said, pounding a button on her chest plate. She was gone then, soaring as two massive silver wings shot from the back of her tunic. 

Blasts shots in every direction as she soared and pivoted through the air at break-neck speed. Sam took a moment to watch with appreciation.

“ She didn’t...mention...that she had those,” Bucky grumbled, eyes scanning the streets and the windows of the surrounding buildings.

“ Incoming drones,” Shuri called over coms, bringing all of their attentions to the skies above.

Sam turned to Bucky then, quickly before taking off once more, “You secure the virus and get out of here. I’ll keep an eye on your girl.”

And so he did. Bucky darted into the building, downing guard after guard as he battled his way up the stairwell toward the weapon. Meanwhile overhead, Shuri and Sam fought back-to-back. They were stronger, yes, but in sheer number, they were overpowered very nearly ten to one.

She couldn’t help but look. Off her left shoulder Sam was doing all he could to draw out the fliers. Directly off her right flank, Bucky charged down the alley, his firearm clutched tightly in one hand, vial in the other. He was drawing their attention. Nothing that Sam or Shuri did was keeping their opponents occupied.

“ Got the bio weapon. Can you keep ‘em occupied?” Bucky called.

“ He’s got too many on him. He won’t be able to get it back to the plane,” Sam said, soaring high and taking a hard turn, causing one of the single-manned aircraft to crash directly into the side of the building, “You go get them off his tail. I got this.”

“ _ Sam- _ ”

“ Go!”

After a moment of hesitation, she tore toward the sky, searching below for Bucky and the herd of Achilles minions and drones that charged after him, “Barnes, where are you?”

“ Thirty-ninth and Washington, heading North.”

“ On my way.”

There were remarkably few henchmen on her tail. Sam had managed to wrangle together the few who hadn’t broken off to tail Bucky. Finally, her eyes found him, zoned in. “Alright. I see you,” she said, unable to contain her smile. He’d stolen a motorcycle and was heading directly for their getaway transport. Bucky  _ had  _ always had a flare for the dramatic.

Without another word, Shuri swooped, dove as fast as she could until the span of her wings shadowed the bike. And, with a burst of courage, she forced her wings back into their pack and fell the remaining feet onto the back of the motorcycle. It took her a moment to find her balance, but when she did, she leaned into him, “You keep your eyes on the road. I’ll take care of this.”

Bucky bent low over the handlebars, swerving wildly from one lane to the next, taking a tight turn onto another identical city street. She let out a yelp, grappling at his shoulders. “Sorry,” he murmured, helping her regain her balance once more, righting her position.

“ You’d better warn me before you do that again,” Shuri scolded.

There was a hand on his shoulder then as Shuri steadied herself, lifting one foot then the other onto the seat. Gauntlet enveloping one hand, the other clinging onto Bucky’s shoulder, she began to pick them off, one after the other, watching in satisfaction as the drones were blown to hell, clattering to the ground in pieces, utterly useless.

Bucky attempted to turn as a bullet whizzed past his right ear. His shift in position nearly threw them both free of the bike,  _ “Shuri-” _

“ Just  _ go _ !” she snapped in reply, “We’re nearly there.”

Shuri had no time to shout a warning, no time to react as she watched the blade soar through the air. Everything moved in slow motion around them then, as the motorcycle spiraled out from underneath of the two and they were tumbling through the air. Turning with what little wherewithal she had, Shuri clasped her fingers in a death grip around the back of Bucky’s gear, throwing her wings open once more and yanking with all of her might, “Hold on!” she called as she forced herself into the air, pushing the new invention to full capacity, “Take my hand.”

As he reached, Shuri’s grip began to slip. With all of his strength, Bucky heaved himself upward, his hand linking with her own, battle forgotten, “I’ve got you!” she bellowed as they neared their awaiting getaway aircraft.”

“ What the hell’s goin’ on over there?” Sam’s voice was in her ear then, drawing her focus.

“We’ve got the vial. We’re bringing it in for delivery now,” she called back in reply, her voice even, though her heart was pounding a mile a minute and she could barely draw breath.

“ _ There, _ ” Bucky shouted, as the plane came into view, dropping from the low cloud cover until they were at nearly eye-level with the plane’s hatch.

Shuri scorched nearer as her shoulders began to sob with the effort of keeping Bucky above-ground, “Hold onto the vial. You’re going in first,” she said. And, with one final, monumental feat of strength, she heaved Bucky onto the bay, slamming the wings back into their pack before collapsing to the floor of the plane as well with an exhausted sob.

They were descended upon immediately, a nurse checking for injuries and vitals, while other hustled forward asking questions and offering them water, “Do you have it?” a man in a lab coat asked, a hand held out expectantly.

“Yeah,” Bucky panted, forcing himself into a sitting position and relinquishing the vial that he’d had clasped in a vice-like grip since locating it minutes prior, “Yeah, that’s it.”

It took only another moment for Sam to join them in the carrier as well. He showed signs of exhaustion as well, but maintained a smile nonetheless, helping Shuri to her feet, “You got the vial?”

“Yes, we did,” she confirmed, her lips pressed into a firm line as she fought to even her breathing.

Sharon seemingly materialized at Sams’s side then, laden with her customary heap of documents and studies, “Well, you two,” she murmured, her typically austere features having softened at the sight of them, battle-worn, “I’d like to be the first to congratulate you.”

“That’s it?” Shuri asked, her eyebrows raised.

“That’s it.” Sharon confirmed.

Sam reached down to offer Bucky a hand off the floor, clapping him on the back once he was to his feet, “You’re officially Avengers.”

“Holy shit,” Bucky cheered, halfway between disbelief and excitement, as Shuri reached out for him, throwing her arms around his neck. It had been a long, grueling three months of training,  _ the audition,  _ as Sam had so aptly put it, but it was over. They were in. At least for today, they could rest easy.

“Now,” Sam interjected, cutting off the celebration just as soon as it had begun, “there was mention of  _ dumplings. _ ”


End file.
